There is a demand for increasing the efficiency of the DC-DC converter with a low load. To increase efficiency, it may be beneficial to decrease the current consumption of the DC-DC converter during operations with a low load attached. In addition to reducing the current in the various circuits that form the DC-DC converter, the current flowing in through the enable terminal for controlling start/stop of the operation may also be reduced to contribute to efficiency gains. In some configurations, the enable terminal is connected to ground with a pull-down resistor to avoid mis-operation when the terminal is open. In order to reduce the current flowing in through the enable terminal, the resistance value of the pull-down resistor may be increased.
However, when the resistance value of the pull-down resistor is increased, the overall chip size becomes larger.